Vivre au jour le jour
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: C'est pour ça que le fait que cette porte soit fermée devant moi ne me fit pas plus mal que ça. C'était terminé, et après ? La vie est faîte de plein d'autre chose, d'autres filles, d'autres amis sûrement...


Je fixai le plafond, la respiration saccadée, les battements de mon cœur ralentissant peu à peu. Son corps était contre le mien et je la sentis trembler dans mes bras. Soupirant de bien être, je m'apprêtai à poser mes lèvres contre les siennes avec un sourire séducteur, quand elle se dégagea de mon étreinte, se levant du lit, nue.

Je fronçai les sourcils, étonné, peu habitué à cette réaction. Cléo se dirigea vers la salle de bain et referma la porte sans me jeter un regard.

Je me laissai tomber sur le matelas, dans cette chambre qui m'était désormais familière, si féminine.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que j'avais rencontré Cléo, et elle était devenue une obsession. Nous avions instauré des règles muettes, sans nous concerter. Je passai chez elle un soir sur deux, dans son appartement vieillot, et ne nous voyons pas en dehors du Samedi, où elle me rejoignait à cette petit pizzeria au coin de la rue.

Elle était jolie, drôle et intelligente.

Je ne me souvenais plus comment et où je l'ai rencontré. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un matin en me réveillant, j'étais ici, pas chez moi, et qu'elle était dans mes bras, nue, suite sans doute d'une soirée très arrosée.

Cléo sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux auburn relevés sur sa tête, vêtue seulement de ses sous-vêtements noirs. Elle me fusilla du regard, et ramassa ma chemise qui pendait sur une chaise.

Je lui jeta un regard étonné, et me levai à mon tour en enfilant mon caleçon.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

_ Cléo ? Tentai-je doucement.

_ Sors d'ici.

Elle me jeta la chemise au visage et sortit de la chambre.

Interloqué, je la suivit dans le salon où je savais qu'elle allait allumer une cigarette, manie qu'elle avait de fumer systématiquement après l'amour.

_ Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Je t'ai demandé de sortit ! Répéta-t-elle, glaciale, en fouillant les poches de son manteau.

_ Mais...

_ Dégage ! Tu prend tes affaires et tu t'en vas !

J'enfilai rapidement ma chemise et lui lançait le paquet de cigarette qui traînait sur la table basse. Elle l'attrapa habilement et me désigna mon jean qui traînait par terre.

_ Sirius, va-t'en, s'il te plaît.

_ Voyons, Cléo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ne répondit pas et inspira une grande goulée de sa cigarette qu'elle venait d'allumer.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne suis pas une fille que tu prends quand tu en as envie. Alors maintenant tu prends tes affaires et tu SORS !

Je ne bougeais pas, alors elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissant s'engouffrer un courant d'air froid qui la fit frissonner, et jeta mes chaussures et mon pantalon dans la couloir. Cléo se tourna vers moi à nouveau, manifestement au bord des larmes.

_ C'était sympa, mais j'ai besoin d'une vraie relation. Désolée. Sors, maintenant.

_ Cléo, chérie, balbutiai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle me repoussa en reniflant doucement, retenant ses sanglots.

Je me sentis légèrement mal. Je l'aimais bien, moi, cette fille, et je n'avais jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Cléo semblait être tombée amoureuse de moi...

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'engager, je ne voulais pas. Une relation, c'est une prison, un entrave. Vivre au jour le jour, telle était ma devise, et encore plus en ce moment, dans ces temps troublés. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Je mourrais peut-être demain, ou dans quarante longues années. C'est pour cela que je refusais les vraies relations, celles où l'on s'aime vraiment, celles où l'on fait des projets.

Je sortis sur le palier, en caleçon et en chemise, sous le regard étonné de la vieille dame habitant en face.

_ Cléo, je...

Mais elle me claqua la porte au nez, violemment. Je restai là, comme un idiot, planté devant sa porte, mon pantalon à la main.

Qu'étais-ce vraiment, l'amour ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Comment savais-t-on lorsqu'on tombe amoureux ? Les gens parlent de battements de coeur, de joie permanente, d'envie de proximité, d'avenir... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec une fille.

L'amitié n'était-elle pas plus importante, finalement ? On a moins de déceptions. Les personne auxquelles je tenais le plus était mon meilleur ami, sa femme, Peter et Remus, et jamais elles ne m'avaient laissé tomber. L'amour est aléatoire, pas toujours réciproque, et souvent éphémère. L'amitié me semble plus durable, plus sûre, plus solide.

Comment réussir à bâtir quelque chose sans sentiments ?

C'est pour ça que le fait que cette porte soit fermée devant moi ne me fit pas plus mal que ça. C'était terminé, et après ? La vie est faîte de plein d'autre chose, d'autres filles, d'autres amis sûrement. Je n'allai pas pleurer le départ de Cléo dans ma vie.

Vivre au jour le jour, quoi de mieux ?

* * *

**Bon, voilà, quoi. Peut-être est-ce vrai, dans le fond. **

**Voilà, ce petit texte montrant que pour moi, Sirius est et restera toujours un immense dragueur sans attaches effrayé par l'engagement. IL EST A MOI, NA.**

**Impressions ?**


End file.
